


i’ll still feel the same around you

by fondevotion



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night, They are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondevotion/pseuds/fondevotion
Summary: Liam immediately lights up at seeing Bobby’s outfit. “Dressed up nice for me?”Bobby rolls his eyes. “I wear this, like, everyday!”orthe one where bobby and liam are on a movie date like the losers they are
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	i’ll still feel the same around you

**Author's Note:**

> some gay people for y’all

Bobby grabbed the hot popcorn bag out of the microwave with haste. He quickly dropped it on a plate before blowing cool air on his hand to stop the stinging on his thumb and forefinger. Opening the bag, he filled a big bowl with the already buttered popcorn.

He turns on the TV with the remote before setting it down on the kitchen counter and going to the fridge. Liam likes Coke, which Bobby finds ridiculous because Pepsi is  _ right there _ , so he reluctantly grabs a Coke and Pepsi out before shutting the door.

A knock alerts him and he quickly rushes to compose himself, checking his hair in his phone’s front camera. After making his loose strands of hair fall just right, he opens the door to greet his best friend (and boyfriend. Bobby smiles at that fact).

Liam immediately lights up at seeing Bobby’s outfit. “Dressed up nice for me?” 

Bobby rolls his eyes. “I wear this, like, everyday!” Which is half true. Bobby  _ is _ wearing something he would wear to school, but he would’ve worn it a year ago to impress Monyca with a Y. Now, he’s wearing it to impress Liam.

Bobby lets Liam pass him before closing the door and grabbing all the things he’d prepared from the kitchen. Liam is already sitting down on the couch by the time Bobby joins him. “Thanks,” he says as he grabs the Coke can from the other’s hand.

The two clink their drinks together before taking quick sips from them. Bobby finds a movie that looks bad and clicks play. Once the movie is starting, Bobby grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves it into his mouth. Liam does the same. 

About halfway through the movie, Bobby grabs at Liam’s hand by accident when the two go reaching for more popcorn at the same time. Bobby doesn’t remove his hand.

Liam does.

“Wash your hands,” Liam complains, causing Bobby to turn to him with a confused look. “Your hand feels like you were juggling a stick of butter! Wash your hands! That’s gross!”

Bobby scoffs. “What about you?” he shoots back, and Liam just shrugs. “Hypocrite.”

Liam laughs and Bobby smiles. The two grab a last handful of popcorn before going to wash their hands in the sink, a water fight somehow starting at one point. 

“Dude!” Bobby yelps after Liam throws water at him before he does the same.

By the time their little war is finished, their shirts are practically drenched and they can’t stop laughing. Bobby feels his smile grow wider when he sees Liam, his shoulders shaking and his smile prominent. His smile is probably one of Bobby’s favorite things about him. It’s free and contagious and Bobby knows all too well its effects.

Liam notices Bobby staring and smirks, lightly shoving Bobby’s shoulder. “Come on, that movie is calling our names.” Liam goes back to the couch, Bobby one step behind. He almost immediately intertwines their hands together, causing Bobby to look down at them before smiling up at Liam.

A year ago, the idea of doing this alone with another guy wouldn’t have even crossed his mind; he didn’t think he even  _ liked _ them. Bobby rubs his thumb over Liam’s.

“See? So much better,” Bobby chuckles.

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” 

Bobby rolls his eyes at Liam’s know-it-all smile. They plop back onto the couch, mindful of the bowl of popcorn, and go back to watching the movie (with their own occasional commentary spread throughout, which was mostly just Bobby pointing out the horrible CGI and Liam countering with the argument that the movie is likely seven years old).

A quick kiss is shared by a couple on the screen and Bobby’s heart skips a little beat. He and Liam haven’t shared their first kiss yet and Bobby knows why; it’s because he always chickens out. Neither of them have ever really tried to initiate one per se, but there have been a lot of moments where the two could have kissed if Bobby had played his cards right. 

Bobby gets nervous about these things. It took them a couple months to hold hands casually, which still frequently makes way into Danny and Ziggy’s jokes to this day, but after the initial surprise Bobby found it’s something Bobby actually likes doing. Like. A lot. 

The same goes for Bobby with a lot of things; he can’t handle change without a complete plan set up for him. He blames Elena wholeheartedly. She’s had too much of an effect on him.

Liam is either really patient or really oblivious to  _ those _ moments between them, which makes Bobby nervous just a tiny bit more. What if Liam doesn’t want to? What if Bobby messes up? What if he’s a bad kisser? Holy shit, what if he’s a bad kisser?

Him and Monyca with a Y had kissed more than a few times in the past, but this was different (at least for Bobby). He feels  _ right _ with Liam, with Monyca he felt like something was missing. He was impulsive and agreed to a lot of things because that’s what boyfriend and girlfriend were supposed to do. Then he found out he was gay and a lot of changes happened at once.

First, he figured out he was gay after a talk about relationships with Sam, which made him think about every moment he’s shared with Liam for a while. The boy had popped into his head immediately and he hadn’t questioned it. Second, he realized that he very much had a crush on Liam and was  _ really _ obvious about it.

Bobby’s problem is that he doesn’t really know what to do here. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Bobby snaps out of his thoughts to see that the movie has been paused and Liam looking at him with furrowed brows.

He looks at Liam before moving his gaze to the ground which is becoming infinitely more interesting as the seconds go by. “Y-Yeah, I just… I’m just thinking.” Liam nods slowly, motioning for Bobby to continue. “I… I don’t know a lot about this dating stuff so I’m just…”, His words fail and he doesn’t finish.

“I don’t think there’s a manual on this, Bobby,” Liam untangles their fingers and puts his hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “There aren’t rules on this type of stuff, of the do’s and don'ts.” Bobby shrugs. 

“Hey, you haven’t done anything bad, if that’s what you’re asking,” Liam drops his hand after a few seconds to hold Bobby’s again, tracing the lines on his palms. Bobby’s thoughts start to calm down by the time Liam makes his third round of “reading” Bobby’s palms.

“I want to kiss you,” he blurts out. Liam looks up at him in shock before throwing his head back in a laugh while Bobby flushes. “I didn’t mean to say it like that! I do, but… oh my god, shut up!” Bobby shoves at Liam, who hasn’t stopped laughing. “It’s not that funny, dumbass!”

“Yes it is!” Liam dodges the throw pillow that comes his way before throwing it back at Bobby. 

“Hey!” Bobby flips him the bird.

“Oh, real mature!” Liam does it back. 

They throw various things they can get their hands on and soon enough the living room is a mess and the two are giggling at the situation. 

“I want to kiss you, too,” Liam announces once the two have stopped laughing.

Bobby smiles giddily. “That’s chill.” 

Liam laughs. “Have you ever noticed that you use that for everything?” 

Bobby shrugs. “Maybe because everything is chill.” 

Liam rolls his eyes. “That’s cool.” He pauses. “Or should I say chill?”

“No, that’s my thing, get your own!” They laugh until their stomachs hurt again.

—

When Liam has to go home, they’re standing outside the front door, exchanging lighthearted jokes and trying to extend their time together. 

“I should probably go, my grandma will kill me if she doesn’t see me home by nine.” Liam admits.

“Yeah, don’t wanna be late for Jeopardy.” 

Liam laughs. “Actually, Family Feud, but close guess.” They do their handshake before hugging each other. Liam pulls back, staring at Bobby before kissing him.

It’s sudden and fast and Bobby barely registers it before Liam pulls back. “Okay?”

Bobby is on fucking cloud  _ nine _ right now. “Chill,” he replies, dazed. Liam laughs as he pulls out of their embrace. He finally leaves with another goodbye and Bobby is left on the doorstep with a smile on his face. He walks inside with a grin he can’t wipe off his face for the life of him.

(He gets a text a minute later from Liam:  _ don’t tell ziggy and danny how long that took us, they don’t need more fuel _ . 

Bobby laughs before replying with a  _ got it. _ )

**Author's Note:**

> yeah Yeah
> 
> da twt: ajatarrons


End file.
